Bilbo, Cambrioleur presque raté
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Lorsque Dis trouve Thorin, elle voit immédiatement la balafre qui orne son visage, et les deux doigts manquant à sa main gauche qu'il utilise pour désigner des troupes sur la carte étalée dans la salle de conseil.Elle aurait pu n'avoir, à cet instant, que ces yeux pour pleurer, si ce Bilbo dont parlent ses fils n'avait pas agi comme il l'a fait. Suite de Thorin,roi sous la montagne


**Ceci est une sorte de suite à mon Os « Thorin, roi sous la montagne ». Pour toute personne qui a lu le hobbit, et qui a calculé les ages des nains, je vous le dit tout de suite, je les aient arrangé, parce que presque 200 ans pour Thorin et environ 80 ans pour fili et kili, c'est un peu trop, alors bon, j'ai tripatouillé un peu et voilà.**

Lorsque Dis arrive enfin à Erebor, cela fait 6 mois que la bataille des cinq armées s'est déroulée. La première chose qu'elle remarque c'est l'état de ce qu'elle appelait maison, avant l'arrivée de Smaug. Les ruines des couloirs magnifiques, les restes de maisons abandonnées sous la panique depuis des années. C'est en reconstruction, mais ça ne sera jamais la même chose que dans ses souvenirs, car elle les a idéalisés, des souvenirs flous, idéaux d'une jeunesse passée.

La deuxième chose qu'elle remarque ce sont les nouvelles cicatrices sur le visage de Kili, c'est le boitement de Fili, ce sont les bleus et hématomes qui n'ont pas encore disparus. Ce sont les mouvements lents et calculés de ses enfants, un bras encore en écharpe, une plaie toujours enveloppée. Et après, c'est une nouvelle tresse, avec un nouvel ornement, qui annonce fièrement qu'ils ont survécu, qu'ils ont failli y passer mais qu'ils sont toujours en vie. Elle remarque leur regard sombre, adulte, avec du chagrin, comme s'ils avaient perdu l'un de leur compagnon. Mais de ce qu'elle a vu, aucun des nains accompagnants ses enfants n'a péri sur le champ de bataille.

Lorsque Dis trouve Thorin, elle voit immédiatement la balafre qui orne son visage, et les deux doigts manquant à sa main gauche qu'il utilise pour désigner des troupes sur la carte étalée dans la salle de conseil. L'absence de ces doigts ne semble pas le gêner, du moins, pas pour accomplir ses tâches de roi, ni pour manier le marteau. Mais c'est une plaie de plus, montrant ce qu'ils ont survécus. C'est un rappel de plus sur le fait qu'ils seraient mort sans l'intervention de quelqu'un. Elle les a laissés partir à l'aventure, et elle aurait pu n'avoir, à cet instant, que ces yeux pour pleurer, si ce Bilbo dont parlent ses fils n'avait pas agi comme il l'a fait…

Qu'importe qu'il soit un homme, un elfe ou un orc, il mérite sa reconnaissance pour lui avoir permis de revoir ses fils et son frère.

Mais en voyant son frère, le soulagement qu'elle ressent se fait engloutir par une peur mélangée de colère. Elle réagit à l'instinct, s'avançant à pas rapide en direction du Roi, ses fils la suivant à distance raisonnable. Son frère n'a que le temps de l'identifier avant que Dis frappe.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarque Dwalin qui grimace et fait un geste vers son entrejambe par reflexe. Lui aussi, il faudra qu'elle l'engueule, il était censé les protéger. On est pas chef de la garde royal pour rien enfin !

« D-Dis… » , parvient à articuler Thorin, il s'en remet relativement vite, à moins que…Ah. Dis vient de réaliser que non, son frère ne se remet pas du coup vite, il ne veut juste pas perdre la face devant ses « conseillers ». Les hommes… Thorin est le pire de tous pour ç Dis à encore un point à faire.

« Je te laisse partir à « l'aventure » avec Fili et Kili, et je vous retrouve deux ans plus tard à Erebor ! Sans aucune nouvelle pendant ces deux années ! Et s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ? Hein ?! J'aurais fait quoi, moi ?! T'as pensé à mes fils avant de te lancer dans cette conquête ?! Ils n'ont que cinquante ans ! Ils ne peuvent pas, ne doivent pas mourir aussi jeunes ! Ils n'ont rien à faire sur la route pour « l'aventure » comme tu l'as si bien dis ! Surtout que tu les as embarqués dans ce périple alors qu'ils n'ont rien connu d'Erebor. Qu'ils n'ont pas à se battre pour des rêves d'adultes perdus ! Ils auraient pu mourir sur le chemin, pour un idéal qui n'est pas le leur ! En es-tu seulement conscience, Thorin ?! Tu m'as aidé à les élever peut-être, mais ce n'est pas un raison pour te comporter comme un imbécile et les embarquer dans tes délires !

-Mais, tente le fier nain.

-Mais rien du tout ! Il a fallu que Dain m'envoie un corbeau pour que je sache que vous étiez toujours vivant, et que je devais vous rejoindre ici. Dain, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Un cousin éloigné m'a renseigné sur votre état de santé, alors que je sais que l'un de vous treize aurait pu le faire !

-Lady Dis », essai Dwalin. Mais cela ne lui vaut qu'un regard promettant mille et une souffrances pour sa participation dans l'affaire. Le large nain décide, sagement, de faire sortir tous les autres ainsi que lui-même. On ne se met jamais en travers du chemin d'une naine en colère, ça serait comme de demander à un orc de nous couper la gorge.

Thorin lui, a quelque peu perdu ses grands airs de roi, il est devenu pâle, avec un mélange de mortification, de peur, et d'embarras. Il ne parle plus, ne bouge plus. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de risque en emmenant Fili et Kili, de même en acceptant que Ori parte avec eux… Il ne connait que trop bien les risques courus. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé ce que cela serait pour Dis. Ce que c'était pour une mère d'attendre que ses enfants rentrent, dans la crainte de ne jamais plus les revoir. Il a honte, il a honte d'avoir fait subir ça à sa sœur, qui a déjà vécue tant de chose avec la mort de leur père, leur frère et de son mari.

Dis le regarde, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer, sa colère envolée. Elle l'embrasse, ses bras l'entourant avec force.

Et Thorin réalise qu'Erebor n'était pas encore sa maison, car il manquait une chose essentielle, sa sœur. Rien ne peut être considéré comme sa maison tant que sa sœur ne lui a pas fait vivre ça, l'humiliation, suivit d'un tel bouleversement d'émotion qu'il ne peut que s'accrocher à elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Thorin a 163 ans, Dis en a 152, et pourtant il se sent comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère, juste réveillé d'un terrible cauchemar.

µµµµµ

Cela fait trois semaines que Dis est arrivé à Erebor. Une lettre du hobbit vient d'arriver, il n'en a parlé à personne.

µµµµµ

Cela va faire un mois que la lettre attend sur sa table de chevet.

µµµµµ

« Mais enfin Thorin , arrête de faire ton niais !

-Il nous a trahit ! Il a volé l'Arkenstone et l'a remis à ces, ces, ces humains, sans même réfléchir à ses actions !

-N'avait -il vraiment pas une bonne raison pour agir de la sorte ?

-Aucune !

-Mais, de ce que vous m'avez tous dit, et de ce que j'ai appris sur les hobbits, ce Bilbo n'agirait jamais de cette manière sans avoir une bonne raison. Ce sont des êtres pacifistes, qui feront tout pour éviter une guerre. Ce sont tout, sauf des voleurs vils, égoïstes et traîtres, un hobbit respect les liens d'amitié, et de respect de manière beaucoup plus sérieuse que tu ne sembles le penser ! Alors , mon frère, je te le redemande, n'avait-il vraiment aucune raison d'agir ainsi ? »

Et Thorin, Thorin repense aux moments où Bilbo s'inquiétait, où il s'était énervé, lorsque le nain avait traité les humains de voleur. Il repense à son visage inquiet lors de la redécouverte des trésors d'Erebor.

Alors le roi se dit que peut-être, peut-être a-t-il agit de manière irréfléchie, sous le coup de la colère. Peut-être aurait-il dû entendre ce que leur cambrioleur avait à dire…

Mais maintenant, le hobbit est de retour dans la comtée, il doit vivre une vie tranquille, sans problème. Il ne doit même plus penser à la compagnie….

Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui rappelle la lettre, reposant dans le tiroir de sa commode, froissée par les nombreuses lectures. Et cette voix lui rappelle les mots tant lut, que le nains s'en souvient par cœur.

Mais Thorin n'a aucune envie d'avouer ses torts, pourquoi le ferait-il, il est roi, il n'a aucun compte à rendre…

µµµµµ

Cela va faire 8 mois que la batailles des trois armées c'est déroulée. Thorin n'a pas réussi à s'endormir. Eclairé par les bougies, sa plume gratte le papier de façon brusque et rapide. Comme s'il avait peur de ne plus avoir le courage d'écrire ces mots. Son esprit n'est pas des plus clair, il est confus sur la marche à suivre, mais la présence de sa sœur l'a poussé à repenser à ses actions.

Sur le parchemin étalé sur la table de sa chambre, une enveloppe à côté, sont étalés ses mots :

_« Bilbo, hobbit cambrioleur presque raté_… »

**Review?**


End file.
